


Twoja ziemia łka

by oEllenao



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, jeden z moich pierwszych fandomów, lepszej przenigdy nie będzie ;), motyw dobrego króla, nadal kocham bajki i jestem z tego dumna, najlepsza animacja, oglądam nałogowo wszystkie trzy części, po pięćdziesiątych razach przestałam liczyć, przeróbka piosenki, ta bajka, taki mały hołd dla Simby (mój pierwszy idol) i dla Disneya, w nim najdłużej siedzę - to już hmm... 22 lata? ojej, walka, wychowała mnie bajka, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Piosenka zainspirowana dwiema scenami. Pierwsza - bieg Simby przez pustynię, druga - fragment rozmowy z duchem Mufasy ("Pamiętaj, kim jesteś") i rozmowa z Rafikim (rozmowa-nauka w zasadzie).</p>
<p>Ale nic by nie powstało, gdyby nie przypadkiem odkryta piosenka, która zaraz mi się skojarzyła z KL. Bo ma afrykański klimat, to coś z KL. Mowa o Change we must (śpiewa Jon Anderson). Pod jej melodię napisałam ten tekst (więc jeśli ktoś, o dziwo, miałby ochotę pośpiewać, to jest na yt), a jeszcze później znalazłam inną wersję tej piosenki - Change we must (Page of Life Version) i ona jeszcze bardziej pasuje do KL klimatem muzycznym (tyle że kolejność wersów się zmienia). Tak że szczególnie polecam wersję Page of Life, aczkolwiek obydwie są cudne. </p>
<p>A więc w skromnym hołdzie dla Simby i pana Disneya.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twoja ziemia łka

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka zainspirowana dwiema scenami. Pierwsza - bieg Simby przez pustynię, druga - fragment rozmowy z duchem Mufasy ("Pamiętaj, kim jesteś") i rozmowa z Rafikim (rozmowa-nauka w zasadzie).
> 
> Ale nic by nie powstało, gdyby nie przypadkiem odkryta piosenka, która zaraz mi się skojarzyła z KL. Bo ma afrykański klimat, to coś z KL. Mowa o Change we must (śpiewa Jon Anderson). Pod jej melodię napisałam ten tekst (więc jeśli ktoś, o dziwo, miałby ochotę pośpiewać, to jest na yt), a jeszcze później znalazłam inną wersję tej piosenki - Change we must (Page of Life Version) i ona jeszcze bardziej pasuje do KL klimatem muzycznym (tyle że kolejność wersów się zmienia). Tak że szczególnie polecam wersję Page of Life, aczkolwiek obydwie są cudne. 
> 
> A więc w skromnym hołdzie dla Simby i pana Disneya.

Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im.  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im...  
  
  
Między gwiazdami  
i w tobie samym  
żyje na zawsze  
jego duch.  
Pokłoń się nocy,  
zaufaj oczom,  
sercem zawołaj  
co tchu.  
  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im.  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im...  
  
  
Mądrość twych przodków  
wiarą głęboką  
odnajdziesz w sobie,  
lwi królu.  
Posłuchaj głosu,  
znów uwierz słowom.  
Stań na skale!  
Tam czeka lud.  
  
Posłuchaj głosu,  
znów uwierz słowom.  
Stań na skale!  
Tam czeka lud.  
  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im.  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im...  
  
  
Szybko, musisz biec!  
Niech cię niesie wiatr.  
Twoja ziemia łka!  
Gnaj, by pokonać cień.  
  
Szybko, musisz biec! Musisz biec!  
Niech cię niesie wiatr. Daj się nieść!  
Twoja ziemia łka!  
Gnaj, by pokonać cień.  
  
Królem kiedyś chciałeś być!  
Król tu jest!  
Król powrócić ma na tron!  
  
Niech cię strzeże życia duch,  
niech ci daje moc.  
  
Tam, gdzie dym,  
tam, gdzie żar,  
tam, gdzie zło,  
tam wciąż jest twój dom.  
  
Twoja ziemia łka.  
Twoja ziemia łka!  
Gnaj, by pokonać cień!  
  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im.  
  
Woła Lwia Ziemia,  
woła głos stworzeń,  
by radość z istnienia  
przywrócić im...


End file.
